


How to become a Genius

by AngelinBlack



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinBlack/pseuds/AngelinBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to play around with the idea of there being other geniuses in the Death Note universe, and I wanted to create someone who unlike L often works on the field and has a double life with friends and family. Also because I noticed that there are hardly any female characters of high intelligence,</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to become a Genius

2:00 am, MI5 Headquaters, England, 12th Feburary.

"Spencer wait!" I sighed, my hand held onto the rope in front of me, my leg pushed against the wall. She was not going to talk me out of this. "Don't do this, you're going to get caught you're not so much of a genius that you're above the law."

"Haven't I told you to call me Willow in the field?" I coldly reminded Annie. My eyes fixated on the grey stone in front of me, if I looked at her I may change my mind and I've come too far to stop now.

"That's not the point Willow!" Annie's voice threatened to break. My heart was beating as if I'd gone running across a football stadium, I felt so tempted to forget about this, go home and solve amateur cases. However, I can't. I need to do this. 

"Go home Annie." my voice weakly demanded, If she cried then I'm gonna cry. "please." I tried when she hadn't left, I listened for her to move away but instead she walked behind me. "Stay safe, I don't want to explain to the police why you were snooping around government facilities."

I'd come too far now and she knows it, "I will be, don't worry." After she left I got my mobile phone out of my bag and rang a familiar number "Alright L I'm just about to do it."

"Before you do, tell me Willow, what's your view of Kira?"

"I think Kira is someone who has never lived in the real world, he probably thinks bad and good is black and white while in reality it's more like a rainbow. I also think he's young and has a childish view of an idealistic world. Are you testing me?" I remarked, L doesn't trust many people and I know I'm not someone he trusts.

"So you figured out I was testing you. Your as sharp as ever." The line went dead, he's so rude sometimes. However, I'm not a detective to make friends, and I don't have to like the people I work with. I began to scale the wall of the MI5 building, Annie had shut down all the security of the building and there was no stopping me. I doubt MI5 had much on Kira, but anything is important. On the other side of the wall I found an open-able window which I cracked open with a crowbar, like a cat I slipped in through the window and landed stealthily on my feet. I got out a device I made for navigation, the glow of the hologram map filled the corridor. I carefully followed it like a mouse in a cheese maze the cheese being the files on Kira. The dark corridor was something out of a horror film, I could imagine a spider-like creature (that was not spider-man) crawling out from the shadows. My footsteps echoed as I walked, reminding me even more of a horror film.

After ten minutes I stood on basement level outside a door with the title 'Archives', I got out my device to crack codes. 'I'm more of an inventor than a detective' I thought to myself before the door swung open "open sesame" I chuckled to myself. Strolling around the filing cabinets labelled A-Z I spotted the letter I was looking for K, I got out a good old-fashioned lock-pick and tried to remember everything "Lockie" had taught me. It took me a while, but I finally opened the cabinet, to reveal endless files I inwardly sighed I can now see why L didn't do this himself. However, the reward was more than enough for me. I flipped through the filing cabinet, grabbing relevant files and a few more for "light" reading and left the building. "Hey Annie, you can put the security back on?" I asked sweetly.

"Thank God you're okay. Did you find anything interesting?" She sounded relieved, she'd probably spent the entire time I was in that building worrying.

"Yeah, I've brought myself out some light reading. Anyway, I got to go, bye!" My voice brightly told her, and before she could reply I hung up. She's gonna be so mad at me. Now I need to talk to L and see where he wants me to drop this, I'm not sure why he couldn't have just hacked the system, confusing fellow. "Hey, it's Willow I have the files you wanted."

"If you walk down to the post office and put it under the mat someone will collect it. That's also where you'll find the reward" Then the phone line went dead.

"Thanks to you too!" I said in aggravation. All the time I spend helping them and I never once get a thanks. I looked in the mirror at my depressingly skinny body, my sunken in eyes, and near white skin. A reflection of what an eating disorder does, I missed my appetite and often forced my self to eat. I hated how my clothes never fit anymore, eating often made me feel like throwing up. I changed out of my baggy jumper (even though all jumpers were baggy on me) the purpose of wearing a baggy jumper was to hide my figure, and my shoes that were two sizes to big.

I changed into a band sleeveless top and leather doc martins, I put in pink highlights. The annoying thing about being a private detective is spending hours on appearance, learning to become forgettable, androgynous and unrecognizable. I walked to the post office and slipped the files under the mat in exchange for an envelope, I peered delightfully in and took out the money and counted it £10,000 as promised. I knew the first thing to buy, I went into the first shop that was open and bought a 6 pack of beer and a bottle of vodka.

Once at home I made quick work of drinking myself silly, to forget the memories. As soon as I felt the memories flowing back to me I started reading my "light" reading. I was reading about supernatural occurrences, occasionally snorting at incorrect information. I can never remember the moment when consciousness become unconscious, but I can always remember the splitting headaches, the prize for drinking too much.

 


End file.
